True Hero
by AyaAC
Summary: Bakugou has never thought he would live under these circumstances before. Where he would become quirkless, where he no longer can be a hero. However, the meeting with Sensei once again made him question himself. What makes a hero? What makes a villain? Bakugou endure a life changing journey. In the hope of finding the right answer.
1. Chapter 1

**\- Chapter 1 -**

A white ceiling…

A white sheet…

He was in unfamiliar quiet room...

Slowly, he began to realize. This place…it was a hospital.

Did he screw up that he ended in a hospital? No, that wouldn't make sense.

Then, why was he here? He tried to remember, but to no avail. His mind is still fuzzy.

He could hear the sound of opening door, followed by the sounds of heels. He looked at the visitor, which turned out to be his mother. However, something was different. His mother worn an expression he never witnessed before.

Worry.

That expression was more for his father not his mother. She approached him quickly and hugged him tightly. She whispered on his ears "Oh, Katsuki. Thank god. I was dead worried. You stupid brat."

He wanted to ask what happened. But she didn't let him and continued "I thought you wouldn't make it. That you would never come home" her voice breaks, it was obvious that she was trying to keep back the tears.

Yeah, he kind of remembers it now. He was weak that he ended kidnapped. He felt bad, he shouldn't be weak, shouldn't be caught. In a soft tone he said "I'm sorry."

Mitsuki raised her brow and throw a suspicious look at her son "Who are you and what did you do to my son?"

"SHUT UP old hag, I was trying to be nice!" He yelled at her, feeling a little embarrassment for showing concerns. He shouldn't have done it.

She chuckled "Yes, that is more my son."

"Tch" Katsuki averted his look, in a quiet tone he asked "what happened?" He still doesn't remember much after they took him.

"That what we want to ask." She took a breath, she will let this matter discussed when the detectives arrives "You were taken. All…Might…" She hesitated when she mention the number one hero but continued "All Might and the other heroes manged to help you out."

He nodded, yes he remember hearing a faint voice coming from All Might before he lost his conscious again. Feeling irritated for being helpless, he changed the topic. "Where is dad?"

"He will come, just finishing some papers with the police."

Silent filled the place, Katsuki looked at his mother. It was obvious that she want to ask something but still hesitating.

"Out with it."

She was surprised that he noticed. Sighed, no one will understand her more than her son. Releasing the nervousness, she asked "Did…did they do something to you?"

He laughed; he answered with overconfident "like hell they will do anything! I would have fucking beat them all."

She wasn't satisfied with the answer. She felt something.

"Are you su…" Her question was interrupted with the arriving of the doctor and the nurse.

"Why hello there. I see you have awakened." The doctor said. He was a white tall man. His hair was short and he was wearing round glasses. He was a cheerful doctor, loved by most of his patients and the nurses.

"Sorry for the interruption, but your son health matters the most." He said while was reading some file. It was directed to Mitsuki.

She waved her hands "No, it ok."

"Hello, hero Katsuki. Going on with the basic question, how do you feel?"

"Good, no different from the usual." Katsuki answered calmly.

"That's good to hear!" he clapped his hands together with a happy expression "Then, we will just take a blood sample to check the rest. If the result is good, you will be released tomorrow!"

Katsuki thought that it was weird. That's it? If so, then this doctor would be his favourite. The others he met always ask the same question one after the other. He would lose his patience and ended up yelling at them to just stop ask meaningless questions.

The blonde hero nodded as a response. Then the doctor stood, instructed the nurse for her work.

"Ah, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is William. I'm the doctor responsible for you." He bended over Katsuki's bed and with a small tone and big grin said "I'm happy to serve you. After all, you are my favourite hero."

As soon as the doctor left, the nurse apologized for the doctor weirdness and that was the way he acted with everyone. She started collecting a blood sample, then reassured them that everything will be fine and headed outside.

Katsuki was happy that finally there won't be others bothering him today.

But he was wrong.

Once his father came to his room, there were two men behind him. One of them is with a familiar look. He was the detective that always comes to his school whenever something bad happen.

He shot his father a look, an irritated one. I don't want to meet them yet. His father nervously, scratched his head. He had an apologizing look. I had to.

Katsuki wanted to spend some time alone. He wanted to try and remember what exactly happen. Why his mind refused to recollect anything.

The two men introduced themselves. Naomasa and some extra detective that he doesn't need to know his name.

Naomasa started "Sorry Bakugou, you probably tired but…we need to do this."

Katsuki sighed "just make it quick."

"Can you recall the events that happened that day?" Naomasa held a small note, prepare to write the statements.

"As soon as I arrived to their hideout, they knocked me out."

"And?"

"When I woke up, I was chained and they asked me to join them. Minutes later, All Might and the other heroes attacked." He held his fists, feeling anger "That Shigaraki bastard knocked me again before I could do anything!"

There was silence, Katsuki felt weird. His parents and the detectives' faces were surprised.

"What?!"

"Bakugou, that would be five days later." Once Katsuki heard this, his breath hitched "Don't you remember anything between the time you were taken until All Might arrives?"

Katsuki began to sweat "Did you say five days?"

Naomasa nodded.

Weird, he only felt taken for a day or day and half. He doesn't remember spending much time with the villains.

"Is something wrong?"

"I…I don't remember anything." He was shaking slightly. This doesn't feel good. He has a bad feeling.

"I see." Naomasa prepared for the next question "Then, can use your quirk?"

This time, not only him that was surprised for the question, even his parents. His mother stood with a hand on her chest "what the hell do you mean?"

The other detective raised his hand, stopping her. The gesture meant they want the answer from her son.

Katsuki looked to his hands. They were trembling.

That when he noticed something.

Right now, his hands don't sweat like they usually do.

No, he wouldn't assume anything yet. He will try to activate his quirk first.

He tried and tried.

Over and over.

Nothing came out. No fire, no explosion.

Did he just became…quirkless?

* * *

The best character to tamper with? Bakugou!  
Enjoy this chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

He shot a panic look at Naomasa, his eyes were wide "I..I.. _can't_. No, no" his voice was trembling in fear. "h-how? impossible."

Naomasa stood "Please calm down."

Katsuki's father agreed, knowing his son, he said "Yeah, he is right. Please, please just try to calm down."

Katsuki was furious, who would calm down after losing their quirk? Why would they even say something stupid like this? _Nonsense._ He wanted explanations. He wants to know how Naomasa knew of the loss of his quirk.

So, he jumped from his bed, gripped Naomasa from his collar "I won't calm down until you fucking start to explain."

Naomasa saw how his partner, the other detective became nervous. Naomasa gave him a sign and the other went and left the room.

Then he closed his eyes for a moment. Thinking of what to do, he came with a decision that Bakugou has the right to know. It is better to be known now than letting villains taking an advantage of such situations.

"There was someone who was taken beside you, it was Ragdoll. She woke up before you and we knew that she lost her quirk. We were also informed by Tiger that the villain boss said something like stealing her quirk."

Katsuki let go of collar and slowly lowered his hand, his eyes were on the floor. He was in disbelief. "And he took mine?"

Naomasa didn't answer.

There were tears in his eyes. They rolled down on his cheeks. He didn't bother wiping them out. His mind was repeating one word over and over.

Quirkless.

 _I'm now quirkless. I can no longer be a hero. I'm useless brat now. I'm no one._

No, he can't accept it. Katsuki held his fists. He raised his look and started yelling, both at the detective and his parents.

"NO, NO, NO, NO. _I CAN'T BE QUIRKLESS_. I'll be hero. No#1 HERO! I'll beat both All Might and Deku. "

He walked past Naomasa and was headed to the door. Naomasa called him "W-where are you going?"

Katsuki stopped, he looked at him "I'm going to beat their boss and get back my quirk!" He turned his back "No one mess with me and get away with."

Before he continues walking, he could feel someone hands holding him from the back. "Y-you can't, please! You didn't see what he did to All Might. It's not something you can easily beat, please."

It was his father, he was pleading. He was broken to see his son like this.

Katsuki didn't care of what his father was saying. _He will get his quirk back. No, matter what._ With his elbow, he hit his father face couple of times. But nonetheless, his father was still holding him firmly. He tried to kick him but to no avail.

His stupid father won't let him go. _Dammit._

Suddenly, the door to his room opened. The extra detective returned but this time along with the doctor and a couple of nurses.

That's when Katsuki panicked more, they are going stop him. He tried to do more damage, but it's doesn't seem to do anything. Was his father always this strong…or because he was quirkless, his hits were nothing?

The doctor and the nurses pinned him down to the floor. He screamed "No, stop! Leave me or I'll kill you all!" Ignoring him, they took his arm and injected the sedative into him.

He gritted his teeth. He could feel his energy fade. He can't fight nor yell. Even keeping his eyes open were a hard task right now.

Katsuki was a half-awake. He extended his right arm; he muttered "You…can't…" before darkness has overwhelmed him.

Masaru let of big sigh, he didn't know what he did was right or wrong. When his son wakes up, he will probably hate him forever. His cheeks were burning, when he tried to touch it, it hurt him more. He said "You are really strong".

He saw the expression on his sleeping son, he was clearly in pain. He saw the nurses carry him to the bed. Memories has flashed before him, he remembered how his son always told him that he will be the first. How was he proud of this quirk and strength.

He couldn't resist the tears and whispered "I'm sorry." Mitsuki came by her husband and hugged him. She was in no different situation than him.

Right now, they don't know what to do.

Naomasa placed a hand on Masaru shoulder "I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned it."

Masaru shooked his head "Either way, Katsuki would have done the same. H…He was so proud of his quirk. I trust your decision."

Naomasa smiled at him and said "I shall leave now." He wore his hat, took a card from one of the pocket in his coat and gave it to Masaru "if you ever need something, this is my number."

Masaru nodded at him "Thank you."

The long day has finally ended.

Two shadowy figures were standing, talking with each other. The one on the left had … a moustache?

"At last…found…can hold…"

He think he have heard this voice long, long time ago. Not only his voice, but his look was somehow familiar.

"…Destructive plan…All Might… "

The other one, he couldn't see anything from him. It is as if he had no face. His voice was deep and quiet. However, it was filled with malicious intent.

 _Who are they?_

Suddenly, Katsuki opened his eyes. He was sweating, his breathing was ragged. What he just saw, the dream, it felt like it was a distance memory.

Were they from the league of the villains?

He blinked multiple times. No, he probably started imagining thing. Especially after…. _the last night._

"Is everything fine?" His mother asked who was staying beside his bed.

His mother looked terrible. She looked as someone who cried all the night till they were exhausted.

He didn't answer, she already knows the answer. She handed him his clothes "Go wash your face and change. We will leave the hospital. I'll wait outside your room."

He nodded and headed to the bathroom. When he looked at the mirror, he was no difference than his mother. He looks tired and terrible.

Katsuki had quickly changed. Good thing that his mother brought a hoodie. He doesn't want anyone to see him.

His father was waiting beside his car, when he saw them he waved at them. He was smiling, trying to change the mood. Katsuki averted his eyes of irritation. _Stupid father. It was his fault._

Masaru was sad with his son treatment. But still he would keep smiling.

The road to their home has never felt so empty.

* * *

 **A/N:**

So, how was it?  
I really wanted more interaction with Masaru! So, this is why this chapter is focused on him.  
Next, the meeting with Izuku.


	3. Chapter 3

**\- Chapter 3 -**

Katsuki thought that the next day would be better, but it was no difference. He felt this weird feeling, an emotion that he never felt.

 _Emptiness._

Was it because of the things in his room that reminded him of his dream? He would try a little cleaning. Maybe it will help. He decided to hide them in his closet, his books, notes, anything related of being hero.

When he finished, he laid down on his bed. Minutes passed and nothing changed, the feeling is still there plus feeling bored, so he picked the TV remote controller and looked throughout the channels.

Katsuki raised his left brow, surprised of what he just saw. One channel has a big red headline.

 ** _"_** ** _The end of All Might!"_**

He blinked hundreds of times. No, probably they are kind of shows that talk about speculation of when All Might will retire and who will be his successor.

Katuski changed to another channel, and another.

 ** _"_** ** _The pillar of peace officially ended" "Number#1 hero is no longer there."_**

Different headlines but they all point to one thing. Something happened to All Might. He gulped, starting to assume the worse. That's when remembered his parent's words.

 _"_ _You were taken. All…Might…" She hesitated when she mention the number one hero but continued "All Might and the other heroes manged to help you out."_

 _"_ _Y-you can't, please! You didn't see what he did to All Might. It's not something you can easily beat, please."_

Katsuki placed his hand on his mouth, feeling nausea. His thought were _Don't tell me, All Might…died?_

 _Died because of me?_

Suddenly, the footage of his fight with All For One were shown. And Katsuki saw it all.

How he was unconscious in the hand of Shigaraki.

How weird looking strangers rushed to save him in a very fast speed. He know who they are, their quirks resembles his classmates.

How All Might fought All For One.

How he managed to win. How he became so weak. How his true form was revealed to everyone. How he lost his power for good.

Relief rushed in his body. _So, he is alive_. Katsuki yelled at the TV "Don't fucking use headlines that make us think he is dead!" He hated the media. He always hated them.

Ever since they showed him struggle with slime villain and how they addressed him as a poor student.

He turned off the TV. Why everything is against him? He wanted to feel better but bad news was following him. He expected more to come, and probably the next thing is what U.A. will decide for him.

Either they will drop him out of school, or they will transfer him to the General Department. Both decisions are not good by Katsuki's standards.

What will happen to him now that he become Quirkless?

Quirkless…just like how Deku used to be.

It must be a punishment, because of what he did to green-haired teen.

He didn't want to think of it, of anything. Katsuki pulled his desk chair near the window. He would spend his time looking outside. That's when he saw someone walking, he looked like _Deku._

 _Why of all times, useless Deku would show up now?_

Deku stopped and turned his body toward Bakugou's house to have one final glance. Unexpectedly – for him – their eyes met.

Katsuki can tell that Deku shakes from nervousness. He sends him a sign, meaning _you better stick to your place until I came, or I'll kill you mercilessly._

He rushed downstairs and was wearing his shoes. His mother noticed him "Where are you going?"

"Meeting Deku."

"O…Oh, he just came and I told that you are not ready to meet him yet. He even brought…"

"Later!"

Why would he want to meet Deku? He doesn't know. He just felt it.

When he approached Deku, he yelled "You!"

"Ah, Kacchan!" he placed his hand on his chest "I'm glad that you are ok." Izuku realized that saying something like this would probably anger him; he waved his hand "N-Not that I was worried at you. I mean I was… but you wouldn't want anyone to say…so"

Katsuki interrupted him "You stupid Deku, you don't even make sense!" he gritted his teeth "Just follow me."

Izuku nodded and followed him. He gets it; they will probably talk about something serious. _Maybe about the rescue?_ He expected something of the line, why did you come? I don't need your help.

Izuku sighed; he hoped that it doesn't end up fighting each other.

They have arrived. The park they always visit when they were children.

Katsuki sat on one of the swings; his head was looking at the ground. Izuku looked at him in worry. Then he decided to sit to the swing next to him.

They were both silence.

Izuku wanted to ask why? Why this place? Isn't this about the rescue? Or did something happen to you? He collected his nerves and turned at the blonde teen.

"Kacchan, wh…?" "You should be happy."

Both of them talked at the same time. For seconds, Izuku thought he misheard him. _Happy? For what?_

Izuku looked at him with a serious look "What are you talking about? What do you mean?"

When Katsuki didn't answer, he gave him a thorough look. Kacchan is not being the Kacchan he knew. The boy was trembling slightly. He was holding something inside him. His was holding his fists.

"Because I fucking became QUIRKLESS!"

Izuku stood and eyes went wide; he tried to register the shocking news he just heard.

"That villain boss stole my quirk! HE FUCKING STOLE IT."

Izuku felt pain in his heart, he know how the explosion quirk mattered to his friend. He didn't know what to say, even though he used to be quirkless. Did Kacchan approach him because of this?

Izuku bit his lips, feeling useless. He wanted to help him.

"Kacchan…"

"I don't need your pity! If you want make me feel good, then laugh at me! Laugh of my situation!"

"NO! I can't do that! I won't even think of doing it!"

Katsuki became angrier, held the green-haired teen from his collar. "Why the hell you won't? Did you forget that I did that to you! It's your chance."

Izuku didn't change his opinion "I told I won't! What happened years ago was my fault! I should have stopped you!"

"You were four years for god sake! You weren't even thinking rationally!"

"You too! But it was different when we grow up, in middle school. It was entirely my fault. I could fight you back, but fear stopped me."

"The hell Deku! You couldn't fight me or possibly stop me! I HAD A QUIRK and YOU WEREN'T! "

"I know! Even so! I shouldn't be weak! Maybe we even…instead of this, we would be friends now."

"Stop it!" Katsuki gripped loosened "It makes me feel even worse."

"Anyway, it doesn't matter now. That is in the past! And you now changed."

He looked at Deku, the boy was determined. He laughed, what to expect? Of course he would have done that. Typical Deku, where he will blame himself.

But Katsuki won't let that this matter slid easily "At least hit me."

Deku was surprised. He knows Kacchan, he won't feel good until he do it. He held his fist and punched him on his face.

The punch was a little too strong.

Katsuki fell on the ground. Izuku came running "Are you okay? Ah, I always fight you seriously. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry!"

"Hmph, you call this strong? What a weak punch. You still useless Deku." Katsuki rubbed his cheek.

Izuku smiled at him. It hurt him but he didn't want to admit. He extended his arm to him, to help him stand.

Katsuki took his hand.

 _He really did change._ Izuku thought.

On their way home, before they part away Izuku decided to say one last thing "Kacchan, I don't want to give you a fake hope. But…but there is a chance that they can take back the stolen quirks. Now that they have captured him. "

"You are really stupid. You think someone as strong as him will just simply return them? He has nothing to lose."

"Right, it…it just a thought. Anyway, everyone eager to hear from you! Give them a message"

"Don't fucking tell me what to do. Just get lost!"

"Bye!"

"HEY! Don't act like we are friends! USELESS NERD."

Izuku completely ignored and started heading to his home. _Damn it, he really hates Deku._

When Katsuki returned home, his mother waiting for him.

"Here." She handed him something. When he looked at it, it was his phone "Midoriya has brought it to you. He said that you dropped before you were taken and apparently he kept it."

She looked at his red cheek "did something happen?"

"NO! I was running and fell. That's all"

"What are you? A four years old?"

"SHUT UP old hag!"

Mitsuki smiled. Her son was feeling better. Maybe she will call Midoriya and thank him later.

* * *

 **A/N:**

I wanted something similar of what happen when they fought again in the manga. Where their relationship became better. So, I had to write this.

Next up, All Might and Aizawa visit.


End file.
